


The super mega cool adventures of Buzz Lightyear and Woody of the west

by bianca, peppersyummybreadstick



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story, Woody of the Wild West
Genre: Buzz Lightyear - Freeform, I'm so sorry, M/M, boody, enjoy this, friend and I wrote this at 2am, its a work of art, its based off a funny picture, woody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianca/pseuds/bianca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersyummybreadstick/pseuds/peppersyummybreadstick
Summary: Fork knife eggplant avocado water water





	The super mega cool adventures of Buzz Lightyear and Woody of the west

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm so sorry for this. My friend took a picture of me and in the background there were these two people that looked like buzz and woody and so later at like 2am we decided to write a fanfic about it. This happened. This is not serious I'm so sorry we made this. But it is truly a work of art. Also since it was written at 2am there are very many errors and its left as it was written.

Buzz light year and woody  
"Boody"  
By: Bianca Nburben & Alliosn Castro 

Buzz meandered into Woody's asshole, with a sense of lust on the tips of his four dicks. Woody made a noise that had never been heard before as Buzz moved around a little bit inside of his asshole. Buzz replied with an "ooh (so he doesn't sound desperate...) baby fork knife eggplant avocado!!!!!"Woody's string was extended to its full potential length and it's special juice came flowing out water water. Then to end the special night between Boody, Woody moaned "there's a snake in my boot."

**Author's Note:**

> See I'm very very sorry that was written. I'm sorry you read it but it needed to be written.


End file.
